Cobblestone/Guide
|Scenario = Bomb defuse }}Cobble (de_cbble) is a very large, open-spaced map that mainly favors snipers. Overview In'' ''cbble, many players will prefer to wield sniper rifles and will avoid engaging enemies at close range, unless the bomb has been planted. Generally, the courtyard is avoided in nearly every round, even though there are two towers respectively for both teams that can provide sniper cover. However, this area serves well for infiltration purposes, especially for players who prefer to rush in the pistol round. Elsewhere, the back routes offers more cover away from snipers but the enclosed sections of the map cannot guarantee immunity to ambushes. Hot spots Terrorist Spawn Zone/Courtyard The courtyard is the main route for the Terrorists to make their way to Bombsite A. Due to this, the courtyard will contain intense amounts of combat in less than 2 minutes of the first round because the location of Bombsite A shares its space with the Counter-Terrorists' Spawn Zone. Because this area is open-spaced, assault rifles and sniper rifles are recommended for combat while shotguns and other inaccurate weapons may cause users to become easier targets. There are 3 sniper nests that can used to eliminate enemies. These sections are located in the upper and lower floors of the tower (nearby the Spawn Zone of the Terrorists) and the room that is above the pathway between Bombsite A and the courtyard. Respectively, the tower is used frequently by the Terrorists and the aforementioned room is commonly used by the CTs. Generally, the sniper nest at the highest section of the tower is very effective against enemies unlike the lower sections. In some situations, most human players at the courtyard may be caught off-guard by enemy snipers who are located within the tower. Unless that sniper missed and has been cornered from behind, this section of the tower provides sufficient protection for garrisioned players due to the distance between the window and the courtyard and the window is very small and visually hard to see from a far distance. Elsewhere, engaging enemies at the lower section of the tower is less effective and that sniper is more vulnerable for enemies. However, this area provides some space that may allow players to escape. As a final note, snipers are mostly equipped with the AWP, the G3SG/1, and the SG-550. As for counter-tactics to engage snipers who are located within the tower, throw a Flashbang or a smoke grenade to disorientate enemies. Try to stay close to at least 3 other team members and arm yourself with an AWP to take down the sniper. If possible, use alternative pathways to reach the tower and eliminate the sniper from behind. If that sniper has not paid attention, it may be possible to use your knife and stab at his back. Note: Bots will normally detect the presence of a sniper if one is inside the tower, no matter where. However, they may struggle in eliminating you if they are located from the courtyard. Nevertheless, at least one of the bots can sneak behind enemy lines and swiftly kill opponents within the tower. de_cbble0003 T spawn zone-2nd story.png|Terrorist Spawn Zone de_cbble0005 T spawn zone 3rd view.png de_cbble0017 T spawn zone.png cstrike 2012-10-15 19-23-50-42.jpg|Ditto, at the bottom cstrike 2012-10-15 19-14-55-18.jpg|Ditto, player view cstrike 2012-10-15 19-11-26-19.jpg|The highest section of the tower, player view. cstrike 2012-10-15 19-11-36-14.jpg|Ditto, Sniper View cstrike 2012-10-15 19-24-01-23.jpg|Ditto, spectator view cstrike 2012-10-15 19-25-21-77.jpg|The CT sniper nest, player view. de_cbble0010 CT sniper nest.png|Ditto, spectator view cstrike 2012-10-15 19-19-44-60.jpg|Ditto, attacking an CT operative. (Note: the opponent is firing a TMP, not with a sniper rifle) cstrike 2012-10-15 19-21-39-17.jpg|The lower section of the tower, used mainly by the Terrorists, player View cstrike 2012-10-15 19-15-20-51.jpg|Courtyard de_cbble0007 courtyard.png|Ditto, spectator view de_cbble0009 courtyard 3rd view.png de_cbble0018 courtyard.png de_cbble0008 courtyard 2nd view.png cstrike 2012-10-15 19-17-29-34.jpg|Ditto, facing the entryway to Bombsite A Bombsite A/Counter-Terrorist Spawn Zone This Bombsite is located between the courtyard and Bombsite B. Furthermore, this area shares its space with the Spawn Zone of the Counter-Terrorists. In some situations, this section of the map does not contain intense amounts of combat as the fighting will be centered in other areas, notably the courtyard. However, should the Terrorists prevail in their assault aganist the CTs, Bombsite A will become a major focus for both teams. Unlike the other areas of de_cbble, snipers will avoid, if not, struggle in the enclosed sections of Bombsite A. Due to this, players armed with assault rifles or other close-ranged weaponry will normally have the upper hand in engaging the opposing force and, occasionally, inexperienced snipers. Whenever the bomb is planted, the Terrorists can hide behind some of the boxes or within the entryways that lead to Bombsite A. To breach through the area, the best way is to fight alongside with at least 4 or more team members to eliminate all enemies and to secure the Bombsite to allow one of the Counter-Terrorists to defuse the bomb. de_cbble0011 CT spawn zone.png|Spectator view de_cbble0012 CT spawn zone 2nd view.png|Ditto cstrike 2012-10-15 19-22-50-75.jpg|Ditto, higher angle cstrike 2012-10-15 19-18-47-44.jpg|Bombsite A, player view Bombsite B This Bombsite is contained between the back routes and the Spawn Zone of the CTs. Depending on the situation, it is an alternative route to take in order to plant the bomb. Unlike Bombsite A, this area is open-spaced and offers considerably fewer amounts for cover. Due to this, snipers will be fairly common, especially when the Terrorists are guarding the bomb or when the Counter-Terrorists are simply protecting the area. Whenever the bomb was planted, it is more than likely that a handful of players on your team will be equipped with an AWP, G3SG/1, and the SG-550. Due to this, it can be very hard to either rush to the bombsite or guard the area from assailants. However, being armed with a defusal kit, it can be possible to breach the area as a Counter-Terrorist. If you are not equipped with a sniper rifle, another tactic to implement is to throw a flashbang and assault the enemy with other participating team members. If the deployed flashbang does not succeed in your favor, throwing a smoke grenade can reduce the chance of being hit by a sniper. Whenever the opportunity permits, be sure to eliminate enemy snipers before they can take down you and your team members first. If you do not follow these strategies, your team may not be able to succeed in achieving the goals necessary to win that round. cstrike 2012-10-15 19-18-20-83.jpg|Bombsite B, facing the marker. Cstrike 2012-10-15 19-18-26-56.jpg|Ditto, sniper view: aiming the gun at the door that connects between Site A and Site B de_cbble0013 bombsite B.png de_cbble0015 bombsite B-3rd view.png cstrike 2012-10-15 19-23-11-85.jpg|Bombsite B de_cbble0014 bombsite B 2nd view.png Category:Stubs Category:Tips and tricks